


Call Off Your Ghost

by dorkilysoulless (custodian)



Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Episode: e049 Old Oak Doors, M/M, The Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/custodian/pseuds/dorkilysoulless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which The Weather is significant and a certain angel is not named Erika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Off Your Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this piece of art by Stardustmote](http://stardustmote.tumblr.com/post/57447426772/listeners-this-just-in-dean-winchester-you). Originally posted on Tumblr [here](http://itfeltpurefic.tumblr.com/post/90753522464/ficlet-call-off-your-ghost).

Dean Winchester — you know, the Hunter? — makes love to his angel during The Weather. The angel (whose name is not Erika) spreads his wings above them. Those wings chime and they glow and they bathe the two of them in a soft, cool light that casts many more shadows than it dispels. 

They sigh and murmur in each others arms, and Dean knows the song on the radio cannot last the time, but it does somehow anyway, just as it lasted them through the battle behind the Ralph’s. 

(Dean is admittedly a little afraid of the people who huddle behind the Ralph’s now, but anyone or any _thing_ that isn’t covered in blood and smiling is a lesser evil he’ll share a side with.)

Night Vale is a living thing that alters everything it touches. That includes Dean and the angel, who has become strange and long and luminous. Dean chooses to kiss and tangle his way past the terror of that because tonight they are among the victors. 

“We should go,” the angel tells him afterward, in a voice that is both familiar and unfamiliar. The minute the words are uttered Dean knows them to be true. The old oak doors are closing. They are disappearing. He is a foreign body — how did they get to Night Vale, anyway? — unwelcome matter in a living thing.

The song continues, unending and implacable, as they order their clothing and gather their things. When they are certain they are ready, Dean Winchester opens the last old oak door in Night Vale and steps through.


End file.
